gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Three
Season Three of Glee was aired between September 20, 2011 - May 22, 2012. The third season took place during several New Directions students' senior year at William McKinley High School. The series focuses on a high school Glee Club called New Directions, from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. Season Three follows the club through the sectional, regional and national show choir competitions, finally winning Nationals. Season Three also introduced several new characters, such as Sugar Motta, Sebastian Smythe, and the winners of The Glee Project; Damian McGinty (Rory Flanagan), Samuel Larsen (Joe Hart), Alex Newell (Wade Adams), and Lindsay Pearce (Harmony). Harry Shum Jr. (Mike Chang) and Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson) were also promoted to the main cast, as their characters were only recurring in Season Two. Cast Main Cast *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (21/22) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (22/22) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (21/22) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (17/22) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (17/22) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (22/22) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (22/22) *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (22/22) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (22/22) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (22/22) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (22/22) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (22/22) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (22/22) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (22/22) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (21/22) Special Guest Stars *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran (6/22) *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux (3/22) *Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry (2/22) *Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry (2/22) *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James (2/22) *Helen Mirren as Becky's inner voice (2/22) (uncredited) *Matt Bomer as Cooper Anderson (1/22) *Ricky Martin as David Martinez (1/22) *Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez (1/22) *Rex Lee as Martin Fong (1/22) *James Lipton as himself (1/22) *Lindsay Lohan as herself (1/22) *Perez Hilton as himself (1/22) Recurring Guest Stars *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan (17/22) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta (15/22) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (15/22) *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins (13/22) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (11/22) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (11/22) *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart (10/22) *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (10/22) *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane Tinsley (8/22) *Rock Anthony as Rick Nelson (7/22) *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (6/22) *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel (5/22) *Eric Bruskotter as Cooter Menkins (4/22) *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe (4/22) *Keong Sim as Mike Chang Sr. (4/22) *Tamlyn Tomita as Julia Chang (4/22) *Max Adler as David Karofsky (3/22) *Alex Newell as Wade Adams (3/22) *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel (2/22) *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony (2/22) *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes (2/22) *Charlotte Ross as Judy Fabray (1/22) *Gina Hecht as Mrs. Puckerman (1/22) Episodes Major Events *Santana's forced coming out. *8 members of New Directions graduated from McKinley. **Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Mike *Sue's pregnancy. *Quinn trying to get Beth back. *Rachel and Kurt's attempt to get into NYADA. *Sam-Mercedes-Shane love triangle. *Dave Karofsky's suicide attempt. *Quinn's car accident. *The relationship progression of Kurt & Blaine, Santana & Brittany, Finn & Rachel and Will & Emma. *The winners and runners-up of the first season of ''The Glee Project ''made a guest appearance. **Lindsay Pearce as Harmony (2 episodes) **Alex Newell as Wade Adams (3 episodes) **Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart (10 episodes) **Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan (17 episodes) *Sebastian's attempt to steal Blaine from Kurt. *The wedding proposals: Finn to Rachel and Will to Emma. *New Directions won Nationals for the first time. Trivia *Rachel/Kurt/Blaine lost their virginity. *Santana and Brittany became an official couple. *They have a maximum of 16 members. *Some Special Guests like: **Ricky Martin **Matt Bomer **Lindsay Lohan **Gloria Estefan **James Lipton **Perez Hilton **Whoopi Goldberg **Rex Lee **John Schneider *Mike/Santana/Sam/Puck's parents have been introduced. *Some old guest stars come back (e.g. Idina Menzel) *Vanessa Lengies/Grant Gustin have been introduced. *Mercedes has a new man. (Shane) *Lindsay Pearce/Alex Newell make a guest appearance. *Rachel/Kurt/Brittany run for senior class president. *Brittany and Santana wore their Cheerios uniform in every episode. *Chris Colfer, Kevin McHale, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Heather Morris, Matthew Morrison, Amber Riley, Naya Rivera, Mark Salling and Harry Shum Jr. are in all the episodes. Albums released in or during the Season 220px-Glee_Xmas_2.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume Two 220px-Glee_Vol_7.jpg|Glee: The Music, Volume 7 220px-Glee_The_Graduation_Album.png|Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album 250px-ComS03.png|Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three *Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 *Glee: The Music, Volume 7 *Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album *Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three (Note: No albums were released for the songs from the episodes Yes/No to Nationals) Glee - Graduation - Glee Cast Yearbook Superlatives Gallery Green-dodgeball.jpg 830px-GleeDodgeball.jpg blue-dodgeball.jpg red-dodgeball.jpg yellow-dodgeball.jpg glees3.jpg Glee-season-3-promo-pictures-darren-criss-25198575-300-444.jpg glees3x.jpg 519v4xLdr3L._SX500_.jpg Glee Season 3.jpeg Glee-Graduation-Poster-glee-30365220-1350-1754.png glee_by_kidmenu-d48m2cd.jpg glee_season3.jpg Glee-season-3-promo-pics-darren-criss-25212572-960-1280.jpg Video Category:Season Three Episodes